kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Kim and Ron's Relationship Article
Two sides to every coin (Love Robin's comments copied here by MKnopp) ::drumming fingers:: Okay, I finally have to ask… can we also point out the low/bad points in their relationship? Season 4 especially is rife with them. This is not simply because I personally and professionally have a hard time with Kim and Ron as romantically compatible; even healthy and solid relationships have their Ups & Downs and should be addressed. Not to mention we're striving to chronicle Canon, and unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your shippin' prefs), the writers gave Kim and Ron several unfavorable moments in S4. I don't mean it has to come off as completely negative, but K/R was not the bump-less love-fest some (and the Opening Section) make them out to be… Love Robin (talk) 04:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, as I stated previously, "This is an article concerning all aspects of Kim and Ron's relationship, that is both the platonic and romantic, the good and the bad. Even the purely mundane, but informational." :Somehow, people have interpreted the term relationship to mean romantic relations only. That is not true at all. And Kim and Ron's relationship had some low/bad points long before they started dating. Heck, the very first episode covered, "Bueno Nacho", has some low points in their relationship. And I tried to convey that in the images. :I will caution everybody though--this is not singling you out LR. Be very careful about bringing personal interpretation into this. That applies to the good and the bad. However, it is doubly so on the low points of season four. I say this because there is a very large dichotomy between what real people would do and how the creators wrote Kim and Ron in the fourth season. A real girl wouldn't have stood for a fraction of what Ron did, but the writers wrote Kim as only being mildly irritated and sometimes even happy about his actions. Always keep in mind for the wiki that Kim and Ron are not real, and thus are not always bound by the same rules as real people. :Mknopp (talk) 15:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :You are very correct Mknopp. Kim was happy with a lot of the actions. It is a slippery slope when you bring in personal interpretation. The writers wrote these characters how they wanted to write them. :Slicknickshady (talk) 23:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Distill, not recap I'd like to point out that the purpose of the Kim and Ron Relationship page is to distill from each episode the essential Kimness and Ronness as they pertain to their over-arcing relationship. Not to recap the episode. For example, StD. There is no need to discuss the plot of the story. Instead it should be closer to (example): : With Junior Prom looming and thanks to comments from Bonnie, Kim became concerned about who to take. When the idea of Ron was initially raised, she balked at taking her best friend. : Enter Erik, a tall, dark, and hansome guy just joining Middleton High. Kim was instantly attracted and started a relationship with him. Which Ron took an instant dislike to and began to really review his feelings about things. : As things grew to a head, and dispite his looking like a raving lunatic, Kim trusted Ron enough to believe what he was saying, choosing to go with him rather than listen to Erik asking her to ignore him and stay at the dance. : After it turned out that "Erik" was actually one of Drakken's synthodrones designed to keep Kim off-balance and distracted, and Kim emotionally defeated, Ron somewhat hinted that he was interested in her. A kind of confession which Kim clung to and after dealing with the mission, grabbed Ron as her date to finish out the night at prom, eventually maneuvered by Rufus into kissing each other. There is more which could be gleaned from the episdoe, but the rest of the plots and events can and should be recapped on the Episode page. Love Robin (talk) 07:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I have to concur with LR's point. This isn't the place for a recap of the episode, but a place to note what relationship issues were mentioned or raised in the episode. ::Mknopp (talk) 15:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC)